


Kill Them All: Roast

by dev_chieftain



Category: Dragon Age 2
Genre: Gen, Silly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-03
Updated: 2011-05-03
Packaged: 2017-10-18 22:59:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dev_chieftain/pseuds/dev_chieftain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For Tuesday Prompt Fest at the LJ Dragon_Age community.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kill Them All: Roast

  
Isabela has that look on her face like she knows something bad's about to happen, and Hawke keeps her eyes peeled. None of them are really prepared for the archers, and not even the archers are prepared for the dragon that pops up out of nowhere to join the fight, making things Much More Complicated. They've been running for months, sailing when they can, and trouble is always on their heels.

Sometimes trouble is a mob of angry templars, sometimes it's just the distinct likelihood that if they don't wash more often they'll get fleas. Generally, fleas are a little easier to handle. Washing, bothering Anders to spend a bit of magic on easing the itches. Giving said fleas to Isabela when she has the opportunity with vicious pleasure. ('What more could a girl ask for, truly?' with that wry smile.)

But today it is a dragon, and the dragon twists around until it is staring Hawke in the eye, and she can see forever. All the way into the past, all the way through Andraste's eyes at a world no better, but no worse. A world where justice isn't done, and love isn't spoken.

Well, at least they've got love, now. Might get that justice thing rolling eventually.

Savagely, she pulls herself away from the dragon's cold glare, back to it, and Isabela follows her lead.

"Pardon me for interrupting, but--"

"Yes, Isabela?" She is counting how many archers remain. Oh, and that's a new squadron arriving, isn't it. All melee, though. Between Anders, Merrill, and her own arrows this should be doable.

"Did you just commune with a _dragon_?"

She's lost sight of Varric, and Fenris is busy guarding both her and Isabela in that adorably I'm Not Being Protective Shut Up way. Ah, there Varric is, shouting 'thirteen!'

Shit, she's behind by two.

"Yes," Hawke grins over her shoulder, winking at Isabela, who purrs back. "She said let's kill them all."

"Dragons," Isabela remarks thoughtfully, as the next wave of templars and their fellows come down upon them, undeterred by the dragon, seeing as it's flying off to what seems a safe distance. "Very practical sort, dragons. Is that thing about to give us a roasting?"

"Yes."

"Oh my."

" _Anders! Merrill!_ "

At the last second, the two mages snap coiling, complex shields that glimmer faintly and feel cool as ice around their merry band. The fire bathes the courtyard, leaving nothing in its wake but those Hawke cares about.

"Well done!" Isabela salutes the dragon. Now that the battle has a lull, Hawke has a moment to feel the surge of shock at the sheer _danger_ of what they just did.

Shakily, she mimics Isabela's gesture. The great beast yowls its amusement, and flies off.


End file.
